The Moon and the Stars
by Snowdead123
Summary: What happens when the world's greatest detective goes missing? Will his successors be able to find him, and if so, which one? Well, Near has been enlisted to lead the search, but things don't always go how you plan them. AU and OC.
1. Just an Average day

**AN- Okay, so this is the first time I've ever written an OC AND AU fanfic at the same time, so in the unlikely event that anyone reads this, please tell me if its okay. I hope at least someone reads this a reviews it because I'd like some feedback on how it is. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

It was an average day in England, or more specifically, Wammy's House. It was the home to many young geniuses, all being raised to succeed the world's greatest detective, L. Though they had their hopes, they all knew and accepted that Near, the number one at Wammy's House, would be the one to succeed L. Well, all accept for Mello.

He was number two, and he hated Near with a burning passion, and often fantasized about inflicting pain upon him. And he had tried to, but Roger always punished him for it. Even if he ever did manage to cause Near any type of pain, be it physical or emotional, he would never be able to tell. Near hid his emotions, if he had any, under lock. Everyone in Wammy's House just wanted Mello to accept that he'd never be as good, and move on.

So, on that average day at Wammy's House, things were quiet. The children played outside and basked in the sunlight of a beautiful summer afternoon. They were all out enjoying it, all except for a white haired boy in colorless pajamas. Near.

_Click, click, click_ He worked on his completely black puzzle, not missing a beat. He'd solved this puzzle many times and had it memorized.

'_Too easy' _he thought to himself as he placed the last puzzle piece down. '_I should have Roger get some more complicated puzzle for me' _

As luck would have it, Roger had just walked through the doors to the living room area, and headed in Near's direction. He stopped right in front of Near and looked down at him.

"Near," began the old man. "I need you to come with me." He said. Near didn't look up at him. He just stood up and followed Roger out of the room.

Mello looked in through the window and gritted his teeth. _'Of course Roger talks to Near. He's number one. I just hate him!' _

He was practically seething with anger. This caught the attention of a red haired boy with goggle sitting on a small bench next to him, playing a handheld video game. The boy looked up at his friend.

"Hey Mello, calm down a bit, will ya? Whatever it is that pissed you off, it can't be that bad." He commented, breaking Mello's train of thought.

The blond haired boy whipped around to look at his friend. His face showed obvious fury at the other boy's stupidity.

"Shut up, Matt. You know damn well that anything Near does will piss me off. Roger just took him to his office." He muttered, annoyed.

Matt looked at him with a bored expression. "So? Who cares if Roger brought him to his office? It's probably not anything important." He finished, turning back to his small gaming console. Mello ignored him and moved away from the window.

He started off towards the door to the house.

'_Roger never talks to Near in privacy. That only happens when L is involved.' _He pushed open the door and stomped inside. _'Well, I'm not missing out on anything that has to do with L.'_

Mello quieted down his steps as her neared Roger's office. He stood silently outside the door and moved a bit closer. He could barely make out any words.

"Important…L…help…" he heard from the other side. Intrigued, he moved a little closer and pressed his ear up against the door. He heard Roger's voice, and sensed urgency and slight pleading in his tone.

"Near, L is missing, and we need you to find him."

* * *

**Wow, that was short. Its only an intro, so I'll post longer chapters later. Anyway, if you did make it this far, and my awful writing  
hasn't scared you away yet, I'd really appreciate it if you Review please. Thank you!  
**


	2. New Lead

**AN- This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I guess I'm just bad at writing long chapters... ANYWAYS I'll probably update the story like once a week from now on.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note**

* * *

Mello bolted to his room. He didn't stop until he had gone all the way there and locked the door. Once inside, he let out a frustrated, angry scream.

'_Damn it! L goes missing and they go to Near!? The unemotional, uncaring little brat!?' _he screamed in his head. Before he could register what he was doing, he was holding a duffle bag filled with all the belongings he could carry, and was walking towards the front door. Matt stepped in front of him.

"Mello, what are you doing?" he asked, concerned for his friend. Mello ignored him and pushed him out of the way, going past him. Matt watched as Mello continued until he was out of the gate and out of site. One block away, Mello finally returned to his senses, and stopped in the middle of the side walk.

'_What am I going to do now? Where am I going to go? I need to find L before Near. Where should I start?'_ Just then, Mello's phone began to ring. It was Matt. He listened to it ring a few more times before answering the call.

"Mello? What the hell! Where did you go!?" he yelled into the receiver.

Mello sighed, frustrated.

"I'm looking for someone." He replied. A few seconds past, and it seemed that Matt was either thinking or playing a video game, though the latter seemed more likely. Finally, he answered.

"Who are you looking for anyway?" he questioned, all his previous anger seeming to have vanished.

Mello paused for a second, wondering if maybe he shouldn't tell Matt about L's disappearance. Then a thought crossed his mind.

'_I could have Matt get information if any comes up. He could hack into Roger's computer and find something for me to go on.'_ It was decided.

"I'm looking for L. He's missing." Mello confessed. Matt was silent again. Mello heard a _blip_ in the background, confirming that Matt was playing a video game as they spoke. The sound of the level being won played, and Matt spoke again.

"So that's what had you all pissy. How'd you find out?" he asked, continuing to play his game.

"I overheard Roger telling Near about it."

He decided to ask for Matt's help now. "Hey Matt, can you call me if something happens, like they get something that could give me a clue of where he is?"

"Sure. Just don't get yourself killed. I'd rather have a friend with a pulse, thank you very much." Matt said with finality. The line went dead and Mello tucked the phone away back in his bag.

'_I have to find a place to stay.'_ He thought. Suddenly, he felt a twinge of pain in his stomach. _'Preferably somewhere close to a candy store or something.'_

Roger looked across the desk at Near, and Near looked back at him, bored.

"Well?" Roger pressed. He was waiting for Near to say whether or not he would go to find L. Near just blink, then replied.

"I thought it was obvious I was going to do it. I am his successor after all." Near said, still slightly annoyed by Roger's anxious pleading from earlier.

Roger sighed, relieved that Near would cooperate. They needed the number one successor for this, and Roger was afraid that Mello wouldn't be able to do it.

"Good. Now, we only have one clue as to where he could possibly be." His face adopted a solemn expression. "However, the clue is a body… Quilish Wammy."

Near looked at Roger's grief stricken face. Quilish Wammy, or Watari, had been Roger's friend and the founder of this very orphanage, along with many others.

'_Whoever took L, I didn't think they would kill Wammy. And they left the body somewhere closed to where they are. They may want us to find them.'_

"Where was the body found?" Near asked, the gears in his head turning.

"Washed up on a beach, in Galveston, Texas."

'_Somewhere near there then. They wouldn't dump the body in the area they are keeping him in.'_

"Was there any note on the body? And how did he die?"

Roger shook his head. "No, there was no note, and we didn't find any finger prints."

"Hmmm…" Near began to play with his hair.

"Looks like I'll be heading to America."

* * *

**YAY another chapter finished. Seriously though, I will try to make them longer next time. Sorry if my writing seems off at all. Its kind of late and I'm pretty tired. Okay, BYE! **


End file.
